Frayed Edges: Book III
by Sandra Athrenael
Summary: WARNING: VERY A.U-Book III in the Split Ends Series-Everything is falling apart in the foursome's life. The strings that once bound them together are tearing them apart. Will they be able to find themselves...or is everything ruined? COMPLETED
1. Interchapter Part I

**BOOK III**

**Part I  
**

****

**

* * *

**

::Interchapter::  
  
"Marius, Eponine." Cosette said, motioning to each of them in turn. "You came here to patch things up between Marius and myself, correct?" Both of them nodded. "Enjolras, you came here in search of fixing things between me and Marius, and regaining your friendship with him, correct?" Enjolras gave a barely audible whisper of yes, but Cosette heard him anyway and nodded. Marius grumbled to himself in a low voice.  
  
"First of all, Marius. When I wrote that letter this morning, I had every intention of marrying you someday in out future. Just not yet. You've known me for only a few days, and I don't think we're ready. I am sorry if it sounded misleading, but I meant you no harm by it." She nodded once in his direction and stood up. "I'll go and make some tea. Eponine, I'll get you some medicine for your leg." Eponine nodded gratefully and winced. The walk had caused her leg a great deal of pain. When Cosette was safely out of sight, Marius pulled out the ring he had given her earlier and examined it.  
  
Enjolras looked at him with disgust. Before he had come here with Eponine, Enjolras was sorry for everything he said, but this was too much. He heard Eponine's breathing grow heavy, and saw Marius staring attentively at his ring. This got him annoyed for some reason. The whole world must be against him. He got up out of his chair and walked towards the front door.

"Adieu, Eponine, and please give my regards to Cosette." Eponine nodded sadly.  
  
A split second later, Cosette walked in with a tray full of items, and Marius pocketed the ring.

"Where on earth is Enjolras?" She asked anyone who would answer.

"Left." Eponine said through clenched teeth. Her leg felt as if someone had stuck knives through it, and she was doing all she could to stay conscious. The days walking lessons had probably caught up to her. After all, it had only been only 2 days since she was shot.  
  
"Oh." Cosette said bluntly. She put down the tray and forgot about it. She sat down next to Marius and put her arm on his. He pushed her away and got up.

"That letter hurt whether you wanted it to or not, Cosette. I already know we're not ready to wed, please don't make this worse for me." Next he turned to Eponine and said,

"Eponine. Tell that scum bag Enjolras that I never want o see him again." He was about to leave when Eponine stood up and confronted him, despite her leg.  
  
"Take that back Marius, he apologized to you already!"

"Yes," Marius shot back. "But he didn't mean it. Both of us know that." Eponine was stunned. Didn't Marius see that Enjolras was a wreck without him? Eponine started up again.

"I don't see why you-" She stopped suddenly and clutched her head. She staggered backwards a few steps. Cosette jumped up in surprise. Eponine fell with a thud onto the rug, and lay there unconscious. Marius stared at them both.

"I can't take any more of this, I have to go, Adieu." He closed the door behind him. Cosette stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
She couldn't lift Eponine by herself, and she had no one to help her. Quickly, she ran around the house gathering blankets, pillows, and clean bandages. She re-wrapped Eponine's wound easily, and propped her up on pillows, pulling the blankets up to her neck. Cosette herself sat down at the dining room table and rested her head in her arms. The only thing she had left to do was wait until her father got home.

He would help her.


	2. Eponine

**::Eponine::**

Eponine came to, and found that she was lying on the floor where she had fell. Her neck and back were stiff, and her leg was throbbing painfully. She swiveled her head around to loosen up her neck. Cosette lifted her head up from her arms and bent down close to Eponine.

"Eponine! You're ok!" She exclaimed. Eponine groaned. She felt far from ok at the moment. "I'm really sorry Eponine, but I'm no where near strong enough to carry you upstairs to a room, so we'll have to wait for my father." Eponine was about to nod, when the door opened and Cosette's father was standing above them seconds later.

"Cosette..." He started.

"Let me explain, Papa." She sighed.  
  
"I had some...friends...over, Eponine was one of them, and when she tried to stand up, she fell unconscious." Cosette's father eyed her strangely.

"This is the one that was shot?" Cosette nodded. Her father bent down next to Eponine and picked her up, carrying her to the guest room.

"Cosette, I want you to stay with her and make sure she doesn't get up again. I will be in my study if you need me." Cosette nodded as her father left the room.  
  
"Eponine, I want you to get some sleep if you can." Cosette said, turning to her friend. Eponine nodded and shut her eyes. She knew that even by shutting out the pain surrounding her; she wouldn't be able to sleep. Too many things were clouding her restless mind. Questions with no answers, stories with no endings, people with unknown futures. Arguments not settled, and the looming possibility of her being confined to a bed for weeks.  
  
She pretended to be asleep for a while before she heard Cosette leave the room for a moment. Eponine peeled open her eyes and everything was blurry. As her vision cleared, she recognized the room from her last stay here. She wanted more than anything to stand and walk, and find Enjolras, but she knew that that would only make things worse.

Cosette came back in suddenly, before Eponine had a chance to close her eyes again. "I thought you were asleep." Cosette said. Eponine shook her head. "Are you feeling ok?" Cosette asked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Eponine rolled over onto her back with difficulty and groaned again. "I'm guessing that's a no." Cosette said aloud. Eponine nodded into the pillow and shut her eyes. This time, she fell asleep seconds later.


	3. Marius

**::Marius::  
**  
Marius left Cosette's house in a blur. All he knew was that Eponine had fainted and he had left Cosette alone to tend to her aid. Perhaps she tried to pick Eponine up all by herself, then she might have known what it felt like to have a big burden to lug around every day. He had no friends anymore, besides his fellow students, who most likely stuck with Enjolras and had turned on him too.

Eponine was mad at him for saying nasty things to and about Enjolras, Enjolras himself was mad at Marius for just being alive, and Cosette was mad at him for his misunderstanding. How would he live in a place where everyone hated him?  
  
There was only one thing for him to do. He had to leave Paris.  
  
Marius ran back to the Café unnoticed and gathered what he had there, packed it up, and made towards the back entrance. He was confronted by Grantaire, who was put to watch the Café since he was obviously too drunk to fight. Having no choice and needing to escape quickly, he knocked Grantaire out with the end of his gun, and ran out the back door.  
  
A coachman down the road picked him up, but almost dropped him back on the streets when he told him that he wanted out of Paris. Marius offered a thick wad of bills, so the coachman finally agreed. Marius hopped into the back of the carriage and tried to think of anyone he knew from outside of Paris.

No one. Well, he could start a new life somewhere in another city. He was positive that he would make new friend wherever he went, or at least that's what Enjolras had told him when he first arrived in Paris. 'Why am I thinking about what that idiot told me?' He thought to himself. 'It's probably all a lie anyway.'  
  
"Tell me when we reach the outskirts of Paris, I'll decide what to do from there."

Marius told the coachman. He grumbled something inaudible but agreed to Marius's terms anyway. Marius leaned back on the cushioned seat and closed his eyes. A new life was just what he needed. . .but what about the fight? They needed every man they could get! Marius let these thoughts slip away as he himself drifted off to sleep.


	4. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
Enjolras ran back to the Café and found Grantaire unconscious on the floor by the back entrance. He ran over to his friend, first thinking he had keeled over from drinking too much. But when he got closer, he saw an imprint on the side of Grantaire's face. Even though Enjolras wanted to forget this, he knew the symbol all too well. It was the symbol on Marius's gun handle. Enjolras looked up and saw that the back door was slightly ajar, and he knew what had happened.  
  
Marius was leaving the Rue de Villette, the city, perhaps even Paris!  
  
This made Enjolras even angrier. He got up and ran out the back door and down the street. He saw a carriage rolling away in the opposite direction and cursed under his breath. No matter how angry with Marius he was, he couldn't afford for him to leave. Not for the fight, and not for Cosette. Suddenly Enjolras heard footsteps from behind him.  
  
He pivoted on his heel and saw Feuilly approaching him.

"Enjolras, the final battle is approaching. We need you at the barricade." Enjolras shook his head.

"Marius is leaving Paris, he left not more than a minute ago." Feuilly stared.

"Left?"

"Yes." Feuilly didn't question why.

"You can find him later, Enjolras. You practically organized this fight; we'll all die without you!"  
  
He paused. "We've been trying to ignore your short absences for some time, but not now, when the battle is recommencing." Enjolras gave in. Whatever Marius decided to do with his life at the moment was out of his hands. Enjolras was tired of watching over his every movement. He walked back to the Barricade with Feuilly at his heels. He gathered his gun and they took their places. As precious moments slipped away, the gunfire between both sides grew heavier.  
  
"We need men on the left side." Enjolras yelled.

The gunfire increased, and men fell at an alarming rate from the Barricade. Enjolras turned to his friend and saw him clutch his heart. Feuilly fell down off the barricade and lay motionless on the ground.

"No!" Yelled Enjolras, but he didn't have time to grieve just yet. On his other side, Legles fell onto his gun and Enjolras heard him whisper a feeble prayer.  
  
All his friends were dropping one by one. Courfeyrac fell over the Barricade onto the other side, and Enjolras heard him scream. Grantaire stepped out of the Café and fell into a pool of his own blood. Suddenly everything was silent around Enjolras. He knew the fight was over, and tears leaked out of his eyes. Enjolras was not one to usually cry, but as he looked around he couldn't help himself. He knew what would happen next. The soldiers would come around to steal ammunition from the bodies, and look around to confirm their victory. Enjolras considered purposely staying upright so a soldier would shoot him and he would be with all his friends, but then he thought of Eponine.  
  
She needed him as much as he needed her. She was all he had left now. Enjolras now had no time to escape the approaching men. He lay limp over him gun and shut his eyes, breathing lightly. He was taking a great risk. Perhaps the soldiers would think him dead and pass him unnoticed, but if they didn't, he would receive a quick and sudden death. He heard footsteps around him, and men took ammunition right from his vest, yet none of them realized that he was still among the living.  
  
He breathing decreased so much that it was painful. Enjolras saw the light change from inside his eyelids and assumed that the sun was setting. He hated to admit it, but Marius would've been a comfort right now if they were on speaking terms. He didn't hear anymore footsteps, and opened his eyes slightly, lifting his head. No soldiers in sight. 'They're probably inside the Café.' Enjolras reasoned with himself. Enjolras got up and grabbed his gun. All his ammunition gone, he had nothing to defend himself with.  
  
He soon discovered that he had moved too soon. "Hey!" A soldier shouted. "You!" Enjolras started climbing frantically towards the top of the barricade. A few soldiers ran after him, firing shots at his heels. He climbed over the top and tumbled down onto the other side and kept running. He knew of back routes that would lead him to the safety of Cosette's house, and prayed that the soldiers didn't know them too. He ducked into an alley to catch his breath and didn't hear them follow in pursuit. He exhaled, turned around and gasped. There was a musket pointed to his face and a French soldier on the other end. He felt a hand wrap around his mouth, and another pull his arms behind his back and hold them there. He was trapped.  
  
Enjolras braced himself for a painful death, but it didn't come...  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: MY FIRST CLIFFIE!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!! Read on to find out if Enjolras lives, or if I'm feeling evil and decide to kill him off. . .to Enjy lovers. . .him dying is unlikely, but you never know! R/r plz plz plz plz plz! Thanx to all my reviewers, 'specially BroadwayStar77 and becc-gallnter because they're my best fanfiction friends...except becc-gallanter, because she's one of my best off-fanfiction friend too.**


	5. Cosette Eponine combined

**::Cosette/Eponine::**  
**  
a/n: This chapter has the combined POV's of both women, changing with every paragraph or so, you'll be able to tell.**

* * *

Cosette looked at Eponine for a moment before she realized that everything was silent around her. The constant gunfire had ceased, and she knew the fight was over. Marius would be here at any second.

Minutes passed, but Marius didn't show up. Cosette started to fear that he was dead along with many of his friends. Tears leaked from her eyes, and outside it started to rain. Cosette was too miserable to think about anything else.  
  
Eponine opened her eyes. It had been only minutes since she fell asleep, but every time she closed her eyes, images of the students' bodies lying on the ground filled her head.

She lifted her head from the pillow and saw Cosette's shoulders shaking soundlessly as she stared out the window. "Cosette?" Se whispered. Cosette turned to Eponine, tears running down her face at an alarming rate.  
  
"He's dead." She cried. "They're all dead!" Eponine's eyes widened.

"No. No, some of them had to live." She convinced herself, trying to so the same to Cosette.

"Well then where are they if they're not lying on the ground in a big heap?" She wondered hopelessly to Eponine, who was staring wide-eyed at nothing at all. "Eponine?" Eponine snapped into focus. "No, he didn't." Cosette was beginning to panic, and started talking irrationally. "He promised he wouldn't die...he promised me the day we met!"

"Cosette," said Eponine soothingly. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Then why isn't he here?" She wailed.

"I. . .I don't know, Cosette. But trust me...he's fine." Suddenly Cosette's eyes closed slightly into angry slits.  
  
"How do you know, Eponine. How is it that you're so sure about everything? Does it matter to you that Marius and Enjolras might, just might, be dead? Can you accept that fact, or do you just not care? I'm beginning to wonder whether you really love Enjolras, or you're just so in need of attention that you let him think you are."

Cosette breathed heavily when she finished. Eponine was literally speechless. She knew in the back of her mind that her friend was delirious from worry, but those words still hurt.

"Well," She started, her voice shaking obviously. "I'm not...sure...exactly, but it helps to think positively at times like this." Her chin quavered, and finally released all her pent up anger.  
  
"How could you assume things like that!" She raised her voice. "I know I love him because he loves me, he said so himself. And...and no one's ever said that they loved me before...ever." She brushed a tear away from her eye. She was trying extremely hard not to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly Cosette's face softened drastically and she ran over her last lines in her head. "Oh, Eponine...I'm sorry...I had no idea." Eponine nodded.

"Neither did Enjolras when he said that to me. He doesn't even know that I lived on the streets before the students took my brother and myself in."

"Brother?"

"Gavroche." Eponine explained. "He was born after you left." Suddenly it all flooded back into Cosette's mind. The years she forced herself to forget, but never quite had forgotten. Her lingering past.

"And. . ." Cosette searched for the right words. "And he never said that he loved you either?" Eponine shook her head.

"He was away most of the time stealing for my father, and besides, there wasn't much love in the places he was used to, so I guess it never crossed his mind."  
  
"And what about you're sister?" Cosette wondered. Cosette hardly remembered Azelma, but remembered her just enough to know that she was there in her dreadful stay at the Thenardier's. Eponine hung her head.

"Died some years ago. She didn't like me much because she thought that I was spoiled."  
  
Cosette stared at her friend. She hadn't realized that Eponine had suffered just as much as she. As though Eponine had read Cosette's mind, she started again by saying, "Azelma died from pneumonia. We knew she had it, but couldn't pay for a doctor, so we had to quarantine her in a bedroom and wore cloths on our faces to when we brought her meals or paid a visit. She died after two months of the illness." Eponine sniffed.  
  
Cosette walked over to where Eponine sat and put her arm around her shoulder. Eponine smiled. "I'm sorry." Cosette apologized again.

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing; my father was terrible to you." She paused. "So was my mother. I'm sorry." They sat in silence. Eponine massaged her head and lay back down, and Cosette got up and moved back to the window seat.  
  
Cosette silently mulled over her past, which she had so long tried to forget. Now that Eponine had brought it up, it felt like an old cut reopened. There was so much they had said, yet so much that hadn't been spoken at all.

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I know there's probably some Les Mis history that I got wrong in this chapter, but it's AU, so I'm making it up, and I say Gavroche was born after Cosette left, and Azelma died from pneumonia**. ** Too bad if its wrong.**


	6. Marius

**::Marius::**  
  
**a/n: In case you were wondering where he got that wad of cash from, you'll find out later.**

* * *

"Monsieur!" "MONSIEUR!" The carriage driver shook Marius awake. He peeled his eyes open and looked around. It was foggy, on the verge of raining, and there wasn't a house in sight. "You told me to wake you when we exited Paris, correct?" Marius nodded. "Where would you like to go from here, Monsieur?"

"Montrouge." Marius said, naming the first city/town that came to mind. (a/n: I'm not sure if Montrouge was around back then, but I looked at a map of France and this city/town thingie was right outside of Paris so I used it. . .sorry If its not right.)  
  
The driver agreed begrudgingly and resumed driving. As the carriage rolled on towards Montrouge, Marius thought of what was waiting for him more than what he had left behind, surprisingly. He would go into the business of law and make a good deal of money for himself. He would buy a nice house and nice clothes.  
  
The only thing missing was friends, but he would make new ones. Perhaps even meet a new woman.  
  
Unless. . .  
  
A/n: Another cliffie!!! Yay!! evil grin again I am so evil to my readers!!


	7. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
The soldiers brought Enjolras into the Café and tied him to a chair, gagged him, and started contemplating what they would do with him.

"We could. . .uh. . .get somefing outta him. . .you know, like if there is more people hiding somewheres or somefing." Enjolras scoffed to himself as another soldier hit the stupid one on the head.

"No, you idiot! There aren't any more, save this one. He's of no further value to us, let's kill 'im!" Enjolras shut his eyes, imagining his own death. It wasn't pleasant.

* * *

Gavroche Thenardier was crouched inside the wine closet, listening to the conversation between the soldiers in the Café. Enjolras had insisted he stay in here, and at first Gavroche had been angry, but now he was thankful. Telling him to hide had saved his life. Gavroche listened and discovered that they were going to kill Enjolras! He thought about what he could do. The only solution he came up with was one that he didn't favor.

But did he have a choice? He thought about his sisters. With Azelma dead, all he had left was Eponine, and from the looks of it, the man she loved would be shot if he didn't do something soon.  
  
He needed to do it for her...for them. Gavroche cringed at the thought. It was a give something to earn something situation and he didn't know whether it was worth it or not. His choice would make two people happy, but it would also make them sad. 'I'm being selfish' He thought to himself. What future did he have anyway? His current position was a pickpocket and his label was a street urchin. Not a very promising reputation. He was going to do it. For Enjolras. For Eponine. For himself.  
  
Gavroche slowly opened the door to the wine closet and crawled behind furniture until he reached Enjolras's chair. "Here goes plan Gavroche" He whispered.

* * *

Enjolras felt his hands slide free from behind him, and a small voice whispered in his ear, "Don't show any signs that you're free. . .yet." It was Gavroche. That fearless little kid who wanted to help out at the Barricade. Eponine's brother.

Eponine's brother! Suddenly Enjolras realized what was happening. Unfortunately, Gavroche was very smart. He had not taken out the rag in Enjolras's mouth, disabling him from speaking and showing signs of freedom.  
  
But Enjolras was smarter still. He used his freed hands to rid his mouth of its gag, and whispered, "Gavroche!" The boy turned, wide eyed, and so did the soldiers.

"Hey! He talked. Where'd the rag go?"

"His hands are free too!" Another chimed. Enjolras was unarmed, but the soldiers weren't. They all pointed their guns at him, trapping him in a circle.  
  
"One. . .two. . .three! Shoot you idiots, shoot!" The next sequence of events happened in a blur. Enjolras shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. Nothing happened. Just as the soldiers fired, he opened his eyes and saw little Gavroche running in front of him.

"Gavroche! No!" Loud gunshots pierced the air, and Gavroche screamed. Enjolras watched in horror as the boy, Eponine's brother, fell to the floor of the Cafe. Enjolras's eyes were burning with tears as he watched Gavroche fall and lay still. Enjolras had to act fast. He grabbed the gun that was lying to his right and fired at the soldiers. It seemed to take a lifetime every moment he wasted reloading his gun, but he would kill every last soldier if it meant his death.  
  
Two minutes past. Enjolras had nearly run out of shots, but had killed or injured every man that was standing. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees next to Gavroche. He didn't know anything about this boy besides that he needed a home. That's when Enjolras had decided to let Eponine and Gavroche stay at the Café when the students were resting there. He had promised to keep them safe, and he had failed. Now Gavroche lay dead at his feet, and it was his fault entirely.  
  
He was sure Eponine would hate him, but hem picked Gavroche up anyway and left the Café.  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**A/n: sorry if that turned people off, but I thought it would add to the story. Besides, Gavroche dies anyway in the play, book, and most of everything else, so it's not that bad.**


	8. Eponine

**::Eponine::**  
  
Eponine and Cosette were silent for a few minutes, involved in their own thoughts. So involved, that they didn't hear the front door open, nor the footsteps that approached the upstairs guestroom. They were both jerked out of their thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Cosette offered, as if she had a choice.  
  
She gasped when she opened the door. Enjolras was standing in front of her, holding a boy. 'It must be.' "Gavroche." She whispered. Enjolras nodded sadly.

"Is Eponine here?" He said.

Eponine said, "yes", without even turning to look. Enjolras stepped inside and walked over to Eponine silently. She looked up at his face, and frowned. Tears were running down his cheeks. Then she looked at what he was carrying. Her heart stopped for a split second, then started beating again very fast.  
  
Lying lifeless in his arms was Gavroche.  
  
Enjolras lay Gavroche in Eponine's lap, and she cradled his head, tears dripping form her chin. She rocked back and forth with her upper body, but made no noise. Suddenly she stopped rocking. Something amazing happened at that very moment. Gavroche opened his eyes for the final time, and said weakly, "I'll be watching over you."

And with these last words, he lay limp in Eponine's arms once again. Eponine looked up at Enjolras for an explanation.  
  
Enjolras forced himself to speak. "It's my fault. He died to save me. I told him to hide in the wine closet so he wouldn't get killed at the Barricade. All the students died." Cosette let out a sob after he announced this. "The soldiers captured me and brought me into the café, and just as they were about to shoot, Gavroche ran in front of me and got full blow of the shots. I should've got what I deserved. He sacrificed his life so we would be happy together." Enjolras stopped. He couldn't say anymore.  
  
"And Marius is dead?" Cosette whimpered. "

"No." Enjolras said hastily. "He's not."

"But I thought you said they all died." She demanded.

"All that were fighting died, save me. Marius, well..." He looked for how to break the news to her the right way. Then gave up. "He left Paris." Cosette brought her hand up to her mouth. Downstairs, someone pounded on the front door. Enjolras looked out the window.

"It's the soldiers. I must've not killed them all." Cosette widened her eyes. Eponine said nothing. She was sobbing hysterically in the corner where her bed was positioned.  
  
"We have to leave, now." Cosette got up. "We'll go out through a back entrance." She announced. Enjolras bent down to pick up Eponine, but she refused.

"Eponine, you have to leave Gavroche here." She shook her head desperately and sobbed. "Eponine." He said sternly. "Leave the body here." She clung to it for her life. "Eponine." He growled. "They'll find us all and kill us if we don't leave now. That's not what Gavroche wanted. He died to let us live. Do this for him."  
  
Eponine shook her head, but then let Gavroche's body fall onto the bed as Enjolras picked her up. She sobbed. As he carried her away, his hand clamped over her mouth, she looked at Gavroche's body. This made her cry harder, but her cries were suppressed. He looked peaceful, untroubled. But now nothing seemed to calm her down. They left through the back entrance, running through the streets, until they found a cab.

"We're leaving Paris." Enjolras announced.

"What about my father?" Cosette wondered.

"I left him a note." Enjolras replied equally as fast.

Images of Gavroche's dead body floated around Eponine's mind. Nothing...no words could explain the sense of loss she felt. Gavroche was all she had left, and now he was gone. Fresh tears filled her eyes, and the trio squeezed into the small backseat of the cab. 


	9. First interchapter

**::Second Interchapter::  
  
A/N: this is the last chapter of Part I, Chaos. Sorry for the confusion, but Part II will be "repairing split end". So, just pretend that Part I was called "chaos", okay? Thanks!  
  
**

**

* * *

**

**-One hour later-**  
  
Enjolras looked down at Eponine, who was resting her head on his shoulder as she slept. Tears stained her face, and her expression was not relaxed. He thought about all the loss she suffered, and put his arm around her. Then he thought about Marius. He had used Eponine to try to help, but with any luck, it wouldn't happen again. Look where it got them all! As the carriage rolled onwards, Eponine woke up and buried her face in Enjolras's shoulder, sobbing silently. Enjolras just stared sadly ahead. Cosette was asleep, mumbling quietly to herself.  
  
Enjolras looked around. Where would this carriage take them? Where was Marius? France was a considerably large country to search for one man.

If Marius were willing, Enjolras would even try to forgive him, that is, if they ever found him.  
  
The fight had changed everything. Before the fight, he and Marius had been friends. Now, they were sworn enemies. Before the fight, Enjolras hadn't wanted to be in a relationship. Now, most of what he could think about was Eponine. Then it hit him. The fight hadn't changed that, it was love. Maybe not having a, affair was a good idea after all, if it cost him so much. Then he looked at Eponine. She was clinging to him with all her strength. Then he really looked at her.  
  
Her face was dirty, her clothes were ripped and torn, and her hair was matted. Was she always like this? Why hadn't he noticed it before?

'Because you're in love.' A stupid little voice in the back of his head told him. He had to get her new clothes; she couldn't go on living like that. "Eponine." He said softly. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "Eponine, why are your clothes ripped? If it's not too personal to ask." She shook her head.

"No, I-" She regained herself. "My family couldn't afford new ones, and neither can I, now that I'm on my own.

"On your own?" She nodded. 

"My father never wants to see me again." A fresh tear rolled down her cheek. Enjolras stared at her. She was poor. Very poor! He had to help her.

"Would you like new ones?" He asked. There was a sudden spark of hope in her eyes.

"Would you do that for me?" He nodded.

"Why?" She whispered. Enjolras didn't even hesitate.

"Because I love you."  
  
And it was final. He had made a commitment, and be couldn't break it. And he didn't want to.

"Yes, new clothes would be nice, if it isn't too much to ask." He shook his head.

"Not at all." He smiled.**  
  
**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: That's the ending of part one. Part two to come soon.**


	10. Second Interchapter Part II

**PART II**

**::Interchapter::**  
  
The door to Marius's new hut was ajar, letting the air flow in. The only window in his small hut was bolted shut. Since he had left Paris, things had gone from bad to worse. He had spent what little money he had, and that wasn't much. He wondered what Cosette was doing.

Most likely she was furious with him, but he didn't want to think about that. He also assumed that they had lost the battle. Enjolras was probably dead. Then it dawned on him. Why had he been mad? Over a stupid comment, and a woman.  
  
Those were two things that should have been last on his mind. Marius shivered. He hadn't slept or eaten since yesterday, and now he was overwhelmed with guilt and grief. His best friend was dead, and Cosette hated him. Marius shook his head. Possibly things turned out differently, but it was unlikely. He stood up and left the hut. The air was cold outside, and he shivered more. Where would he go?

He didn't know his way around Montrouge. Nor did he know anyone there. He was already starting to get dark glances from the few people he DID see.  
  
Marius slouched and hung his head. If life was going to be like this from now on, was it worth living? 

* * *

The carriage stopped. "Excuse me?' Enjolras tapped the driver. "Where are we?" He asked. The driver rolled his eyes and turned around.

"It's your lucky day, MONSIEUR." He said sarcastically. "You're in Montrouge. Take it or leave it." Enjolras smiled a bit too sweetly, and helped the women off the carriage.

"Let me walk." Whispered Eponine. Enjolras looked hesitant, but put her down and let her lean on his shoulder. Cosette looked after the cab and sighed.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but we're stuck in a place we know nothing about, with no food, shelter, and by the looks of it, no money."  
  
Enjolras frowned. "That's entirely true. I brought enough money to buy food for a short while, but that's it. We'll have to make do with what we have." Cosette nodded.  
  
Now," He continued. "I suggest we find somewhere to stay for the night." They began their search.


	11. Marius

**::Marius::**  
  
Marius was shivering uncontrollably as he walked towards the bridge. Half was from the cold, the other from fear. He was terrified. The wind howled, and the night was starless. Marius walked onto the bridge, and looked down into the murky river. There was a gap between him and it. A gap of cold air. He exhaled deeply. His breath was shaky and uneven. He started to climb up the side of the bridge. He took one last breath and moved forward, but found himself being thrown backwards onto the bridge. Then he blacked out.  
  
When Marius came to, he found that his head was resting in a young girl's lap. She was a few years younger than he, but very pretty. She had blonde hair that spiraled loosely by her shoulders, and sparkling green eyes. "Monsieur?" She whispered when she saw his eyes flutter. Marius groaned. "Monsieur, are you ok?" Her voice was gentle and smooth. He opened his eyes wide and sat up. She smiled. "Oui?" He nodded. "Good, good." She helped him up, and noticed instantly that he was shivering from the cold.  
  
"Monsieur! You are cold. Here, take my jacket." She pulled of her wool coat and bundled Marius up in its fold before he could protest. She put her arm around his shoulder and guided him off the bridge. Marius inhaled sharply. He wasn't used to being this close to women besides Cosette. "My name is Kate." She told him softly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Marius Pontmercy." He introduced himself politely despite his condition.  
  
"Well, Monsieur Marius. I will take you to my house, and you can sit in front of the fire and be warm. I will give you some food, you look hungry." He smiled gratefully at her, and she returned it, sending a shiver down his spine.  



	12. Kate the new girl

**::Kate::**

Kate put her arm around Marius's shoulder. She he heard him take in a sharp breath. He was very handsome, this man. She smiled at him reassuringly, taking any excuse to catch a glimpse at his face. His brown hair was in his eyes, so he kept having to shake his head. This made her want to laugh, but she refrained. All at once she ran over the last events in her mind.  
  
_Kate had been walking towards the bridge, shivering in the cold despite her warm jacket. She was very upset. So upset, that she wanted to die. Everything was going wrong in her life, all at once. Her father had died recently, the man she loved was not good for her. . .and now a strange turn of events had turned her whole life upside down. Something she never wanted to happen. . .it happened. She shook her head and looked up to see a man, about to jump. All of a sudden she realized it was wrong, and ran to stop him._

Then Kate realized something. This man, Marius, had saved her life. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?" He sounded concerned.

"You saved my life." She laughed. Marius shook his head.

"No Mademoiselle, quite the opposite. You saved mine." She gave him a look. "Was it not you who stopped me from plunging to my death?" He protested. She considered.

"It was." He smiled.  
  
"Then its true, Kate, that you saved my life." She smiled back.

"That is partly true. But had you not been there tonight, I might have succeeded in what was planned for me. We were at the bridge for the same reason, Monsieur. Suicide, If I'm correct?"  
  
He nodded slowly and gasped. "You were going to. . ." She nodded.

"Oh my god." He muttered. "You need some help, Mademoiselle, let me help you, tell me what's wrong." She laughed at how concerned he was.

"Don't worry Monsieur, I'm fine. I realized it was wrong." Marius still wasn't convinced. "Here, Monsieur, let's go inside and warm up." They had reached her house.  
  
Inside it was dark. Kate lit a small fire and waited until the flames were high before she let Marius sit down. He took of her coat, and she sat down next to him. Marius shuddered as the warmth filled his body.  
**  
A Few Hours Later**  
  
Marius and Kate were laughing in front of the fire. Marius had been telling her about his professors, and she had seemed interested. Since he had met her, he found it hard to take his eyes off her. Everything about her was wonderful. Her personality, her smile, her eyes. She was the first good thing that happened to him in a while. Every now and then she put her hand on her stomach, and at first Marius was suspicious, but then he just ignored it. He realized it was late. "Kate, I have to go home." He said, a hollow tone to his voice.

"I'll walk you." She said, getting up.  
  
Marius pushed her back down. "No. Stay, I'll be fine. Keep warm, and perhaps we'll see each other again. Adieu." He walked out of the house before she could say anything in her defense. All she could manage to do was stare after him in a daze. About ten minutes later, her daze was broken by the shattering of glass. Kate looked behind her as to what happened, and screamed.


	13. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
The trio had searched for hours and finally found a deserted hut to spend the night. The trudged in tired, dirty, and aching. Eponine lay herself down on the bed and groaned. All this walking wasn't good for her leg. Enjolras bent down next to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled. Cosette sat down at the small table and buried her head in her hands. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and the trio grew wearier.  
  
Enjolras fell asleep at Eponine's bedside, and Cosette hadn't yet taken her head out from her hands. Eponine had tried falling asleep, but eventually gave up. All of a sudden the door swung open and a silhouetted figure stood in the doorway. Eponine woke up Enjolras, who stood up and pointed a pistol at the figure. Then he heard a familiar voice ask,  
  
"Enjolras?"  
  
Enjolras dropped the gun in surprise.  
  
"Marius?"  
  
He answered the call.  
  
Cosette looked up. Marius just stood in the doorway, clearly stunned. Cosette ran up to him and embraced him.

"Why did you leave?" She choked out. Marius just stared at her in a daze.

"I. . ." was all he could bring himself to say. Enjolras walked to the bed and took Eponine's hand.

"Marius is back." He told her. Enjolras walked slowly back to his friend.

"Is it really you Enjolras?" Marius asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
Marius smiled. "What are you guys doing in my house?" Enjolras shook his head at the question and looked up at his friend's pale face.

"Your. . .your house?" Marius nodded.

"It's awful." He commented, as if he read Enjolras's thoughts. Marius shook off Cosette and walked over to Eponine. He whispered his apologies, then got up and faced Enjolras.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry." He said, barely audible, but sincere. At long last, Enjolras smiled.

"Apology accepted. Don't worry about it." Marius looked relieved and less pale.  
  
They were back. Eponine closed her eyes and let out a sigh. All at once, the foursome heard pounding at the door.

"Stay here." Enjolras commanded the women.

"Where else would I go?" Eponine muttered angrily. She hated being cast aside like that, even if it was for her own good. Enjolras walked to the door and threw it open, pistol raised. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked at the person before him.  
  
She was a girl, probably no older than sixteen. Tears were cascading down her face, and her eyes were filled with fear. She ducked past Enjolras, and into Marius's arms. Enjolras's eyes followed her suspiciously.

"Marius, do you know this girl?" He asked casually. Marius nodded in the direction of his friend.

"Kate." He said comfortingly. "Kate, what's wrong? How did you find me?" She didn't answer, but buried her face in Marius's shoulder. He looked up apologetically at his friends.  
  
He pushed Kate away and grasped her by the shoulders. "What happened." He said sternly. It was more of a command than a question. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. "What?" Marius asked desperately, shaking her to force out an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, and everything fell silent.

"Mark." She forced out through tears.

"Mark?" Marius didn't have time to wonder. More pounding outside the door. Kate's eyes grew wide in fear, and she ducked behind Marius. The door broke off its hinges and came crashing down to the floor.  
  
A huge man came swaggering inside, obviously drunk. "KATE!" He screamed, speech slurred. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" The massive man grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her out from behind Marius. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" He bellowed, and drove his fist into Kate's cheek. She went sprawling backwards. Marius made a gesture to help, but the man held a gun up to his head.

"Move, and you'll all die." The man uttered. "Kate." He growled, pulling her up from the floor. "You're coming with me."  
  
She leaned her head down and bit his hard on the hand. He yelped, bringing the hand up to his mouth, pointing his pistol at Kate with the other. "YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!!!" He shrieked, and pulled the trigger. Kate tried to twist out of the way, but the bullet pierced her shoulder. Enjolras couldn't watch this happen to a young girl. He ran up to the man and brought his pistol down on the man's head. He crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Is he dead?" Cosette said after a second of silence.  
  
"I don't think so. But let's not wait to find out." Enjolras commented, dragging the body outside.

"We can't stay here anymore." Eponine commented grimly.

"Where will we go?" Enjolras answered in the same tone.

"I was chased out of the city by soldiers, Marius's source of money is dead, and half of us don't have anywhere to live. Does that answer your question for now?" He was getting agitated. Then the situation at hand hit them all. Eponine moved to help Kate despite her leg. Enjolras started discussing with Marius their plans for the near future.  
  
Cosette had ducked out of sight while everyone cared for Kate. She hadn't wanted to see that, nor did she want to see Kate consume all of Marius's attention. She thought about who that man was, and all four of the friends looked at Kate for an explanation.


	14. Eponine

**::Eponine::**  
  
Eponine was quickly brought back to her senses. She rushed over to Kate despite her leg, and tried to stifle the bleeding wound with a tear from her skirt. Kate tried to smile, but it was with much difficulty. Eponine helped her to the bed.

"Kate." She said softly, putting her arm around the girl. This girl was only a few years younger than she. "Kate." She said again. Kate looked into Eponine's eyes and locked her gaze there. "I want you to tell me as best you can, why this man was after you. If you must stop, please do, but only if you can't go any further."  
  
She looked expectantly at Kate. "I was-That was Mark. He has been courting me for months now. God knows why I hadn't left him before." She winced, but forced herself to go on. "And recently I found that. . .I. . ."

"Found what?" Eponine asked.

"I found that I was carrying his child." Everyone stared at her.

"How old are you?" Eponine asked, concerned. Kate started crying.

"Fourteen." She sobbed. Eponine drew her into a hug, the poor child! Fourteen and already with child. Suddenly Eponine thought of something.

"Kate, for your own safety, was this 'of your own free will'?" Kate looked at Eponine solemnly.

"No." She whispered. "That's why I left."  
  
Eponine stared at the girl. "You did the right thing." She empathized. "Now, go on with your story." Kate inhaled deeply and regained what she had left of her composure.

"He was using me, just for a bit of fun, the bastard. So I left, and he got angry...and then..." She paused. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
Eponine shook her head. "Don't apologize; this was NOT your fault. By the way, how far along are you?" Kate considered.

"About a month." She replied. Eponine hugged her again.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of you. Just try to get some rest."  
  
She helped Kate lie down, and covered her with a blanket. Eponine liked Kate. She wasn't perfect, and neither was her life. She could tell that Cosette had different feelings on the matter entirely.


	15. Cosette

**::Cosette::**  
  
Cosette looked down at Kate and smiled a huge, fake smile. She could tell that Marius was a bit taken with this beautiful young girl, and she was jealous, like it or not. She walked over to Marius again and hugged him. He didn't return the action. 'Probably from stress,' She comforted herself mentally. She watched scornfully as Eponine lay Kate down and tended to her wounds. The two men crowded around to help. This angered her. Would they even think of treating HER nicely if she did anything to herself? Probably not, she thought sourly.  
  
Now the man she loved wouldn't even say hello to her, and it was all because of Kate. Marius broke away from the crowd and stood next to Cosette.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly. She didn't look at him.

"What went on between you and Kate?" The words left her mouth in a hurry.

"Nothing more than a few friendly words. Why, do you think I have feelings for her?" She didn't answer. He heard Kate's voice from behind him.

"Marius," He turned around to see her pointing at Cosette. "Do you know her?" He nodded and started to explain.

"Yes, she's my-" Cosette stepped in from of him and cut him off.

"I'm his fiancé."

Kate looked shocked for a moment, but then she lowered her eyes, and in a very small voice squeaked out the word, "Oh.".  
  
Marius turned around.

"Why did you tell her that?" He whispered.

"You gave me a ring, I accepted it. If I'm correct, that usually means we are fiancés." Marius groped for words.

"Yes, well, but you. . .you gave back the ring, do you not remember?" She thought about it for a minute.

"I remember, but I change my mind. I'm ready for you now." Marius was stunned. What was going on? Cosette looked at him and smiled, and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Are you. . .are you drunk?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"NO!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her. Cosette ran to the door and slammed it after her, tears running down her face.  
  
She was so confused. One minute she was angry, then she was hurt, then she was happy, and now she was angry again. What was happening to her? There was only one thing she as sure of right now, and it was that she hadn't intended everything to turn out this way.

Her pace quickened as she hear the door open behind her.

"Go find her." She heard Enjolras say encouragingly. 'No, please don't find me' She thought desperately to herself. She ran into the alley nearby and sat down, making herself smaller, desperately hoping Marius wouldn't discover where she was. Too late. He came around the corner and ran over to her.  
  
"Cosette?" He whispered. She turned away from him and brushed a tear from her eye. "What's wrong?" Out of nowhere she felt anger bubbling up inside her.

"You." She snapped, feeling satisfied, but not yet rid of her anger. The look of confusion on his face made her smile internally. Then he looked hurt, and it pleased her even more. What was happening? Now she was ENJOYING seeing him in pain? That wasn't like her at all. All these thoughts swamped her when she finally couldn't take it. She brought her hand up to his face and slapped him. Hard. He stepped backwards, stunned, and Cosette broke down sobbing. What had she just done? Now she was scared. She couldn't even control her own emotions. Was she going insane? All at once, she felt dizzy and lightheaded, and before she knew what was happening, she had fainted to the ground.  
  
Marius stared, his eyes burning. He clutched his cheek and willed the pain to stop. Why had she just slapped him? Then out of the corner of his blurred vision, he saw her crumple to the ground. He steadied himself, and walked over. She still had a pulse, thank god. He lifted her up carefully, and brought her back to the hut/cabin (whatever you want to call it). Enjolras was waiting for him at the door.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"I have no idea. One minute she was angry, and then she started sobbing, and then she passed out." Enjolras stared.

"That's strange. Marius, why is your cheek red?" Enjolras pointed to his right cheek.

"Oh, that." Marius paused. "She slapped me." Enjolras snorted.

"Slapped you?" Marius nodded and entered the room. He laid her down on a makeshift bed (made out of chairs) and went back to Enjolras.

"I think I'll go get a doctor. Kate needs it, even if Cosette doesn't, but we can't be so sure. Stay here in case she wakes up." Enjolras left and ran down the deserted street.  
  
Marius stared at Cosette. Why was she acting so strange? Did he do something wrong?


	16. Kate

::Kate::  
  
Kate stared at Marius sadly. He was engaged! Why hadn't he mentioned anything to her about it? Now her feelings were a lost cause. She had liked him ever since they first met, but now all she could do was admire him from afar. She sighed. Her life was all wrong. She was alone at fourteen with a child, her family was dead, and now her only hope was diminished. 'Stop being such a baby.' She told herself, but it was easier said than done. She only fourteen, for god's sake! She turned away as she heard Cosette come to.  
  
"Are you ok?" Marius said form behind her. Cosette groaned. Kate turned and saw Marius plant a kiss on Cosette's forehead. She felt a plunge in her stomach, and her eyes started burning. What was happening?  
  
She felt Eponine next to her, watching her reactions. "Kate?" She said quietly, so only they could hear the conversation. She didn't answer, but Eponine went on anyway.  
  
"If it's not to bold to ask, do you...uh..." She breathed in and said her next sentence very quickly. "Do you have any feelings for Marius?" This hit Kate like a rock. Was she that obviously open with her feelings?  
  
"Me? No Mademoiselle." She tried to hide the blush she felt rising to  
her cheeks.  
  
"Please. Call me Eponine. And I don't believe you." Kate stared,  
shocked.  
  
"Believe what you like," She said coolly, trying to hide her flustered  
feelings. "But I know what is true. I-"  
  
At that moment, Enjolras entered with the doctor at his heels.  
  
"She woke up?" He asked Marius breathlessly. Marius nodded, stroking Cosette's forehead as the doctor put down his bag. They propped Cosette up while Marius talked quietly with the doctor. He gestured towards Cosette every so often, and she eyed him suspiciously, watching his every move. The doctor came over to her.  
  
"I'm going to check your pulse," He informed her, reaching for her wrist. "It feels normal." He said, facing Marius. "From what you've told me the only conclusion I can draw is that she had what you might call an 'attack of anxiety', when the nerves get overworked from stressful events, and it's nothing to be worried about, I can assure you, Monsieur." He said, eyeing the way Marius had tensed at theses last words.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Marius asked, his brow wrinkled with lines of worry.  
  
"Absolutely. She might need some more sleep, but she's fine, really she is." The doctor smiled. "Now, I heard there was one other girl you wanted me to inspect?" Enjolras nodded.  
  
"That would be Kate." He said, leading the doctor over to the bed where Kate lay very still, the whites of her eyes glowing in the semi-darkness.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" The doctor said, looking her over.  
  
"She has a bullet wound to the shoulder and is...well she is, uh, with child." Enjolras shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Are you the father?" The Doctor asked casually. This made Enjolras jump.  
  
"Who? Me? No, no, no, monsieur. It was a product of rape, if I'm correct?" He eyed Kate, who nodded sadly. The doctor continued to tend to Kate in silence, applying fresh bandages and listening her pulse and breath.  
  
The doctor finished his work and collected his money before leaving silently. The deafening silence lingered behind him as everyone stared around at each other in turn. Eponine broke the silence.  
  
"What do we do now?" Everyone gave a shrug except for Kate, who had fallen into a restless sleep.  
  
"We could send for my father, he would be happy to come and get us." Cosette suggested.  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" Marius argued.  
  
"By letter, how else?" She said tersely.  
  
"It's worth a try." Eponine said optimistically. "Alright. Anyone have stationary here?" No one spoke up.  
  
"Its ok, I have this." Said Marius, pulling out a piece of ripped parchment and a quill pen out from his pocket.  
  
Cosette snatched it away and began to scribble furiously away at the note. With a final flourish she lifted the pen and announced, "Done." She then folded it up and addressed it to her father. "When does the mail carrier come around?" She said as more of a demand, to Marius.  
  
"I have no idea." He replied truthfully. "We'll have to wait and see tomorrow." Everyone shrugged.  
  
"That sounds ok. But let's try to get some sleep now."  
  
Enjolras walked over and wrapped his arms around Eponine, squeezing her tightly, as if he thought she might try to run away. They sunk down to the floor and Enjolras held Eponine as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes slip closed. Marius pulled up a chair close to Cosette and settled down, his hand on her arm. Kate waited until all their breathing had turned into long, even breaths before she opened her eyes and turned over, sobbing fully into her pillow. 


	17. EnjolrasEponine

::Enjolras::  
  
Enjolras awoke later that night, staring at Eponine as she slept, her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and she still rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and gave her a quick squeeze. She didn't stir, and he went on watching her features for a few more minutes. He let his mind slip in and out of dreams, mostly about Eponine, feeling utterly relaxed and didn't move until the first light of the morning shone through the crack under the door.  
  
a/n: sorry for such a short chapter. There was going to be a longer one, but I edited it out because I didn't like it. It's too short to post it like this so I'll do a combined chapter like some of my other ones.  
  
::Eponine::  
  
Eponine woke the next morning, in Enjolras's arms. He was dozing lightly, a smile on his face. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Good Morning." He stirred and woke, looking down and smiling even wider. Everyone else was still asleep, so they had a few minutes to themselves. Suddenly Marius stirred in his chair and opened his eyes slowly, rolling his neck on his shoulders, groaning. He grinned at them. Realization hit Eponine like a rock. Technically, she had just slept with Enjolras! She heard Kate and Cosette waking slowly, and moved out of his grasp. She didn't want to rush into anything; something bad always came out of situations like that. She thought sadly of Kate who was already ridden down with a baby.  
  
Cosette seemed to be in a better mood that day, smiling as if nothing had happened. "I'll send the letter to my father today." She announced, stretching her arms and rolling her shoulders.  
  
"What should we do in the meantime?" A faint voice sounded from the back of the room. It was Kate. Everyone was silent. Eponine was shocked. Had no one thought ahead enough to decide what to do the next day?  
  
"Well we can't stay holed up in here all day!" Enjolras told them. "I vote we go out and get some fresh air. You agree?" He asked. Everyone murmured in agreement, even Eponine. She didn't particularly enjoy being cooped up, despite the fact that walking was a real pain. Enjolras helped her to her feet and wrapped her in a hug. (A/n: OMG! Aren't you so sick of all this lovey-dovey crap? I know I am, so next few chapters, I promise I'll lay off a bit, I have much drama and angst and tragedy coming up.)  
  
"Are you sure you want such a public display of affection?" She whispered to him.  
  
"Too late." He smiled.  
  
"Ok you two lovebirds, break it up." Marius said jokingly, laughing a bit. Enjolras glared at him, making Marius laugh harder. Eponine hobbled over to Kate, who's hand was on her stomach.  
  
"Will you be ok?" She asked, her brow wrinkled with concern. Kate looked up at her and smiled, appreciating the attention. "Well," said Eponine matter-of-factly, "some fresh air will do you good." Kate said nothing in return, so Eponine rose and limped to the door, pulling it open quickly and breathing in the morning smell. Everyone came up behind her, save for Kate.  
  
"Let's go." Marius said eagerly. The four of them filed out, Kate shrinking back in the bed, suddenly very afraid of the outdoors. Eponine noticed, and doubled back to talk to Kate.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, reaching out her hand to help the girl up. Kate refused to take it. Eponine took a seat next to her, stroking her hair. "Tell me. Tell me what's wrong. Or if you don't want to do that, let's just go. A walk can't hurt, can it?" Kate shook her head, letting fresh tears cascade down her face.  
  
"No, you don't understand." She whimpered.  
  
"You're right." Eponine said patiently. "Tell me. I can help."  
  
Kate looked up at Eponine with wide eyes brimming with tears, and said in a wavering voice. "I tried to kill myself."  
  
"What did you say?" Eponine asked, straining her ears to hear better.  
  
"I tried to commit suicide ok?" Kate yelled. Everyone turned to stare at her.  
  
Eponine gasped. "Oh, my. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Kate shrugged it off. "Don't be. If it hadn't been for Marius here, I would've succeeded too." Eponine glanced over at the others, who were all equally as shocked, except for Marius, who looked mildly surprised.  
  
"Marius, did you know about this?" Eponine demanded.  
  
He nodded. "She mentioned it, when we met."  
  
"How did you meet, by the way." Cosette asked, not really in a  
question.  
  
Marius glanced around, first at Kate, then at Cosette, searching for words. "We met, while I was-was taking a walk on the bridge. Yes, that's what it was. Then later she told me what she had been there to do, and was thankful that I had stopped her." Everyone looked to Kate, who nodded.  
  
No one said anything, so Eponine helped Kate up, and the group made their way into town. Eponine sat down in the first bench she saw, and Kate accompanied her.  
  
"Just come and find me if you need anything." Enjolras instructed. "I should be nearby." He kissed Eponine's forehead and walked towards a strip of shops. Eponine saw him look both ways before disappearing from sight.  
  
a/n: Ok, not much more lovey-dovey crap, I promise. Only for a few chapters though, then there's something, can't tell you what. Only becc- gallanter knows, and that's because she's special. So ha! Some tragedy next chapter or so though. Then some angst, then some more tragedy, then that big mystery something. Bwahahahaha, suspense! Aren't I evil! Ok, I'll shut up now. Thanks to every single one of my reviewers whop love this story, which is odd, because I don't understand why everyone likes it, I don't even like it half the time! 


	18. Cosette

::Cosette::  
  
a/n: sorry this has taken me so long to update but I recently had surgery to get my tonsils removed and the recovery period was long and painful and I didn't feel up to typing for the past two weeks. Thanks for waiting so patiently.  
  
Cosette was roaming around the town square when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her arm. She gasped and turned around to face a man.  
  
"Hello my sweet." He hissed, his breath full of alcohol. Cosette tried to free her arm but his grasp was too strong. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone, eh?" He said in his raspy voice.

"None of your business." She whimpered and slapped him with her free hand, running away as he howled in pain. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she looked over her shoulder and saw that no one had followed her. Sighing with relief, she admired the carvings in the marble fountain she was leaning on.  
  
"Are you alright?" came a concerned voice from behind her. She whirled around and gasped when she saw a handsome young man standing behind her. Cosette nodded. "Are you sure? That man looked like trouble; did he hurt you in any way?" She swallowed and shook her head.  
  
"No Monsieur, I assure you that I am fine. Thank you for your concern." The man tipped his hat.  
  
"Anytime Mademoiselle. My name is Pierre by the way; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand. Cosette smiled.  
  
"I'm Cosette." She said, extending her own hand. He shook it. Just then Eponine and Kate approached.  
  
"Cosette, who is this?" Eponine asked tersely. Cosette smiled.  
  
"Eponine, this is Pierre. Pierre, this is my closest friend, Eponine, and her. . .friend Kate." Kate looked down at the mention of her name. Pierre kissed their hands.  
  
"It's a pleasure." He said. Eponine snatched her hand away, while Kate blushed, and Marius walked up to the group that had formed.  
  
"I see you've made a new friend." He said, interrupting the icy silence.  
  
Cosette shot him a sour look and replied, "As a matter of fact, I have. Marius, must you be so overprotective?: She turned back to Pierre. "I apologize on behalf of my fiancé, he tends to get a little jealous."  
  
Pierre laughed good-naturedly. "Be at peace my good man, I was by no means hassling your bride to be, merely striking up some friendly conversation." Marius gave Pierre an odd look. Cosette glanced over at Eponine, who was also eyeing Pierre suspiciously, her arms folded across her chest. Kate, on the other hand, was still blushing and had a goofy smile planted across her face. Cosette sighed. Stupid, stupid child. Being only a few years Kate's senior, Cosette refused to think herself superior, but there was just something about Kate that annoyed her to no end.  
  
"Cosette, why don't you and I talk a walk?" Marius suggested, taking her arm. He led her away from the group, leaving Pierre behind with a hostile Eponine and a love struck Kate.

a/n: sorry if the way I've made Cosette act has offended anyone, but I honestly can't see why anyone would care, I mean, she's an idiot anyways!


	19. Marius

::Marius::  
  
Marius walked Cosette away from the fountain quickly. "Why did you tell that man that I was jealous?" He asked, keeping his voice level.  
  
"Well, aren't you? The way you acted back there one could have only assumed. . ."  
  
"But I'm not." He protested, cutting her off. "I was just looking out for you. Who knows what kind of scum parades around these streets? How was I supposed to know he was ok?"  
  
Cosette nodded. "Well, now you know. So, do you want to continue our walk?" Marius laughed. "Why not, now that we've started? Let's go." They walked down the street slowly, taking in the scenery. As they passed the shops, Marius saw Enjolras inside one of them. "I'll be right back." He told Cosette, detaching his arm from hers. He walked inside the store. It was dark inside, filled with racks upon racks of dresses.  
  
He approached his friend. "Enjolras, may I inquire as to why you're in a women's clothing shop?" Enjolras jumped slightly at the mention of his name.  
  
"Oh, it's only you. Well, I was hoping I could buy a new dress for Eponine, but they're all too expensive." Marius nodded sadly.  
  
"Since you can't accomplish anything by standing in here, would you like the join me? Cosette and I are taking a walk around the town, you know, since we might be spending a while here." Enjolras agreed and accompanied the two in a circle around the small town. Soon enough, they met up with Eponine, and Kate, who were talking with Pierre.  
  
"Pierre has invited us to dine with him tonight in his _mansion_." Eponine said coldly. Pierre took no notice of her tone.  
  
"You do me too much justice, my friend. I simply was wondering if you would join me for supper at the estate I inherited. Around 6 o'clock maybe? I live in the house just above that hill over there." He pointed towards a hill not too far off in the distance.  
  
Marius smiled, obviously more at ease. "I think that's a good idea. We don't have any other plans, so we'll come." No one seemed to object, so Pierre walked away, tipping his hat.  
  
"Until tonight, friends, Au Revoir!" He called back to them. Marius waved and turned back to his friends.  
  
"We mailed Cosette's letter this afternoon, so we should hear back towards the end of the week." He informed them. They all nodded gravely, and began to walk back to the hut, wanting to rest before their big dinner.

a/n: Again, sorry for the short chapter, but the next few will be much longer and much, much better! Stay tuned, I wrote a ton more and will update it very soon. Maybe even tonight.


	20. Kate

::Kate::  
  
Kate walked the whole way back with her head down. She knew Cosette hated her, how could she have ever missed it? Whenever Cosette uttered Kate's named, it was filled with disgust. She felt tears form in her eyes, but held them back. How could she cry? What would it possible fix? Kate's heart clenched painfully as she told herself that crying would fix nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Out of nowhere, her depressed thoughts switched to Pierre. A warm sensation ran down her spine. She had always thought love at first sight was an ill-conceived notion, but how could it be when she had proven it true minutes ago? Behind his proper cover, she saw someone interesting. Someone like nobody she had ever met. She spent the rest of the day anticipating dinner with eagerness.  
  
**Dinner**   
  
The anxious group of friends climbed the many steps that led up to Pierre's house. "Not a mansion?" Marius said between heavy breaths. Eponine shrugged.  
  
"He said 'estate he inherited', were you expecting a run down shack?" She asked sarcastically. Marius chuckled and kept climbing. When they reached the top, they stared at the enormous house looming over them. The front was covered in ornate ceramic moldings, and there were two stone gargoyles perched on tall marble pillars located in front of the door. As the group made a semi-circle around the door, the gasped at the shiny mahogany wood it was made of.  
  
Enjorlas was the only one to reach up and knock on the door with the shiny brass knocker. Almost instantly, the door opened and Pierre stood before them, dressed in fancy suit, full with a ruffle and cufflinks (a/n: did they have cufflinks back then? If not, oh well, so sue me.).  
  
"Good evening, friends." He greeted them, ushering them in. Kate gasped as she felt his hand on the small of her back, pushing her gently into the house. She instantly forgot about this small gesture when she caught sight of the entryway. A crystal chandelier hung delicately from the ceiling, the many layers of it hanging like the branched of a weeping willow tree, showering the room with tiny beads of light. The walls were covered in original paintings and portraits of what Kate believed to be Pierre's family. Directly in front of them was a double staircase that curved gracefully towards the top, the two ends meeting at a velvet covered platform twenty feet about their heads.  
  
"Ladies, if you'll kindly follow me upstairs, I can lend you some of my sister's finest dresses." The three women hesitantly followed him up the swerving staircase and into a large room to their left. An enormous canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, its four sturdy wooden pillars holding up a silky curtain. A huge bear skin rug was placed under it, covering a section of the polished wood floors. Pierre led them to a large marble vanity that he unlocked with a gold key.  
  
Inside were the nicest dresses Kate had ever seen in her life. Pierre reached in and pulled out a deep red dress and sized each of them up to it, finally handing it to Eponine. "This looks like it will fit you." He said. Her whole face lit up as she held it up to her slim body. "You can change in the powder room to your left." He pointed to a door at the other end of the room and Eponine entered it, shutting the door quietly.  
  
Next, Pierre took out a dark blue dress and handed it to Cosette. She thanked him graciously and proceeded on to the powder room along with Eponine. This left Kate alone with him. He seemed to take extra long to find her a dress. Kate shifted from one foot to another as an unsettling silence filled the room. At long last, he pulled out a dark green dress, smiling radiantly as he held it out to Kate.  
  
"To match your eyes." He said softly. Kate reached out and let her hand hover above it, like someone who refuses to touch calm water to avoid breaking the surface with ripples. Finally she managed to take the dress from him. "I'll send Clarisse up in a moment to help you with your hair, then please come downstairs, we will be waiting."  
  
He exited the room, and Kate swallowed, trying to relieve the dryness that had built up in her throat. She had just finished changing when Cosette and Eponine reentered the room. Kate smiled at them, but only received a smile from Eponine.  
  
As they had their hair fixed, Kate wondered if Pierre truly felt something towards her, or if he was just being polite.  
  
a/n: more twists, very surprising twists soon. Ahahahaha, you will NEVER guess what I have planned, unless of course you already know, because I've told you. 


	21. Third Interchapter

::Interchapter::  
  
Enjolras waited as patiently as he could for the women to return, but he was growing restless. He could tell Marius was feeling the same way. He tapped his fingers against the banister, and fidgeted with is hair, anything to subdue his boredom for a moment. At long last, Clarisse emerged from the room, and announced, "They are ready." This caught his attention, and he stood a little straighter, staring anxiously at the door. All three women walked out as gracefully as possible. Enjolras saw Eponine instantly in her new dress. All he could do was stare at her, a half smile planted on his face.  
  
Her face was clean and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, a few stray tendrils hanging delicately on her face. Her dress was a far cry from the usual rags and torn jacket. It was a mix of velvet and some other material, and the color complimented her skin tone and hair. The neckline dropped to just the right place, and the curves of the dress hugged her waist perfectly. The front of the dress formed a triangle in front, the skirt starting at her hips and going down to the floor, covering her feet and making her look as if she was floating.  
  
She saw him staring, and smiled. He swallowed, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You ladies look lovely!" Pierre cried. "In fact, you look so good, how about you keep those dresses, as a thank you for attending this dinner."  
  
Enjolras saw Eponine's face light up immensely, and couldn't help feeling a small pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. His memory brought him back to the dress shop, where he couldn't afford to get her even the simplest of dresses. He lowered his eyes, shaking the feeling from his head.  
  
"And you, Eponine, here's a cane, to help you walk." Pierre handed her a shiny wooden cane, engraved with fancy gold letters. Again Enjolras felt that twinge of jealousy stab at him. Once again he shook it off. As they all entered the dining room, they admired the elaborate paintings and other works of art displayed carefully around. As the first course was brought out, the conversation had already started.  
  
"Have you heard of that battle back by the Rue de Vilette in Paris? Just dreadful." Enjolras was about to reply that, yes, he had heard. In fact, he had been involved. But Pierre continued to talk. "My brother fought in that battle. He was killed by those insolent rebels. Bastards, the whole lot of them, don't you agree?"  
  
Enjolras kept his face and voice level as he rose from the table. "No, monsieur, I do not agree. I happen to have fought for the rebels, I was their leader. You have insulted the wrong man, Pierre." He hissed, placing his soup spoon down on the table and walking quickly out the front door, letting it slam behind him. Eponine rose slightly and whimpered, biting her bottom lip. Marius slammed his fork down and followed Enjolras out the door. Now Eponine stood up fully, wincing as she put pressure on her leg. She too followed the men out the door, throwing one last pitiful glance and Pierre on her way out.  
  
"I'm sorry Pierre, but you have offended me as well." Cosette said icily, walking out the door in a more dignified manner than everyone else. The only one who remained in her seat was Kate. She stared empathetically at Pierre, whose head sunk into his hands.  
  
"How was I to know?" He whispered. Kate felt sorry for them. He had every right to be angry with them, after all, they and killed his brother, but on the other hand, they were his friends.  
  
-----  
  
Enjolras was halfway down the many steps when he heard a voice call his name. He turned violently and saw Eponine tripping down the steps after him. His face softened as he caught her when she fell. The fabric of her dress was so soft. Probably to expensive for him to afford, he thought bitterly, his anger towards Pierre bubbling up inside him again.  
  
"Calm down," Eponine begged. "please."  
  
He looked at her. "Eponine, he was talking about our friends, about me, about you, about-" He stopped when Eponine's hand covered his mouth, his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"Please." She said again. This time, all Enjolras could do was stare helplessly, lost for words.

--------

Kate reached out and placed a hand firmly on Pierre's arm. His head snapped up at her unexpected touch. All they did was exchange a glance, and his whole act fell apart. Kate could almost see the polite cover slide away like water on glass. Then they began to talk.

-------

A few minutes into their conversation, Kate summoned up enough courage to ask, "Are you courting anyone?" He shook his head, and Kate felt her heart lift for the first time in weeks.  
  
"No, but I am. . . promised. Betrothed, if you will." Kate literally felt her heart break. Her lower lip trembled, and she bit her tongue until it bled to stop the tears from falling. Betrothed?  
  
"To whom?' She asked sadly.  
  
"To a lovely women named Anne." He said solemnly. Kate tried to sound and look happy for him, but in truth it was tearing her apart.  
  
"Congratulations." She said, her voice shaking. "I must go now." She announced, turning from him as the first tear slid down her cheek. Suddenly she felt his hand on her arm. He turned her around and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock. When she regained her voice, all she could do was make a small sound of disgust mixed with shock.  
  
"You're. . .you're engaged Monsieur!" She gasped.  
  
"I know." He said, his eyes on the floor. "But I hate it. And I know you do too." And in one last half conscious attempt to kiss her; he leaned forward, pulling her closer to him. She shoved him away, into the doorframe and his head hit the wood. Turning away, she bounded out the door and down the steps, wiping her eyes. Now she was torn. She loved him more than anything; she knew it couldn't be avoided. But he was betrothed! And. . . and the world was twisted and horribly wrong.  
  
Kate continued to run forward blindly. Her life was becoming a knot of frayed edges.  
  
a/n: Well, that's the end of this book, look forward to installment 4 in the split ends series!!! 


End file.
